


Киномеханик

by pillsbury



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillsbury/pseuds/pillsbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда тяжело быть героем даже своей собственной истории.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Киномеханик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the projectionist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/490572) by [sunsetpanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetpanic/pseuds/sunsetpanic). 



Однажды Дерек приехал в Нью-Йорк, нашел работу в плохом районе города, в кинотеатре, который вечно казался на грани банкротства. Деньги были паршивые, но менеджер позволял ему спать в проекторной будке, когда он не был занят делом (что случалось нечасто, в те дни Дереку не нравилось проводить много времени наедине со своими мыслями). Он мылся в молодежном центре вниз по улице, игнорируя любопытные взгляды, бросаемые на него мужчинами, и оценивающие глаза в качалке.

В их кинотеатре не было новинок текущего сезона. Да и прошлого сезона, если на то пошло. Они не смогли бы показывать их, даже если бы хотели – прожектор, с которым работал Дерек, был как минимум его ровесником.

По большей части они крутили порно, «клубничку» из семидесятых и восьмидесятых, где у всех усы и волосатые груди, скорее смешные, чем сексуальные. Дерек научился не обращать внимания; это не трогало его и раньше, тем более не трогало теперь.

Он смотрел только то, что крутили вечером по вторникам, настоящие фильмы, купленные хозяином с аукциона некоторое время назад в слабой попытке придать кинотеатру видимость приличия. Фильмы, которые никто больше не хотел – дешевую научную фантастику, вестерны, всю ту ерунду, которая остается у кинотеатров, когда они переходят с пленки на цифру.

Он проводил в оцепенении ленту за лентой, неделю за неделей, глядя, как на экране топчутся шерифы с маленькими звездами и никудышные детективы. Поначалу это успокаивало: добро всегда побеждает, зло всегда платит. Черное и белое.

Довольно скоро он понял, что добро побеждает не всегда, даже в дешевых мелодрамах; про чистое зло не получится хорошей истории, и оттенки серого проникают повсюду. И нельзя расплатиться обманом – даже самым симпатичным злодеям приходилось платить за искупление болью и кровью.

Он был еще достаточно наивен, чтобы думать, что в жизни все по-другому. Что прощение и искупление возможны, даже для убийц и глупцов. Даже для него.

Время от времени приходили открытки, подписанные все более неожиданными псевдонимами; у Лоры всегда было богатое воображение для таких вещей. Хотя «Буч Кэссиди», думал Дерек, это все-таки перебор.

Иногда Лора пропускала пару недель. Дерек не позволял себе волноваться по этому поводу. Когда от нее ничего не пришло два месяца подряд, он уволился и отправился в Северную Калифорнию; пока он ехал, тревога все глубже забиралась в кости. Он ночевал в дешевых мотелях у обочины, из тех что до сих пор рекламируют цветное телевидение как новинку и принимают только наличные.

Только много времени спустя, после приезда в Бейкон Хилл, после того как он впервые встретил Скотта и назвал его _братом_ , он понял, насколько ошибался. Он не был героем. Даже героем своей собственной истории.

Он был Томом Пауэрсом из «Врага общества», который умирал под дождем никем не оплаканный и не замеченный, искупленный только собственной кровью. Если кто-нибудь и выберется из всего этого, думал Дерек, то это Скотт, и мысль уже не казалось ему несправедливой. Он был статистом в жизни Скотта МакКолла, сноской в рассказе о его любви. _Брат_ , думал он с горечью, _что за дурацкая шутка_. Но такова правда, вот в чем дело; кровь не защищает от предательства. Старейшая из историй; Дерек знал ее слишком хорошо.

Еще был Стайлз, все время Стайлз, который всегда ухитрялся застрять между трагедией и комедией. Дерек знал его историю тоже; решительный друг главного героя, чья храбрая смерть подтолкнет героя к победе. Он смотрел, как Стайлз плачет, как врет о том, почему, и думал: _идиот, неужели ты действительно надеялся получить эту девушку? неужели ты считал, что все может закончиться по-другому?_

И все же. Их было двое таких, отбившихся животных, от которых Бейкон Хиллс никакого прока. Дерек знал, что ни он, ни Стайлз не сыграют большой роли в этой истории. Это не вызывало в нем симпатии к Стайлзу.

Каким-то образом он выжил. На этот раз он не был настолько глуп, чтобы увидеть тут какой-то особый смысл.

Когда Питер предал их во второй раз, он не удивился. Дерек думал, это случится раньше, честно говоря; но опять же, Питер всегда лучше умел выбирать время. Он был непревзойденным мастером торжественных финалов, отложенных кульминаций.

Все закончилось в подвале того, что некогда было его домом. Стайлз почему-то тоже был здесь. Пойманные в западню, они ждали, когда Альфы придут и вышибут дверь.

«Самое время появиться подмоге, да?» - спросил Стайлз, барабаня руками по полу, пока Дерек безрезультатно искал что-нибудь, что могло бы задержать Альф хоть на несколько минут.

«Подмога к нам не приходит», - устало сказал Дерек. Ему хотелось кричать, хотелось заставить Стайлза понять, в какой заднице они оказались. Возможно, ему хотелось извиниться; Стайлз тоже не должен был так умирать.

«Ты имеешь ввиду, не придет, - ответил Стайлз, - Хотя это ненамного лучше».

«Я имею ввиду, не приходит, - проворчал Дерек, - Ты не получаешь девушку, я не получаю славу. С нами такого не может быть». Он отбросил в сторону кусок гнилого дерева и сделал несколько шагов к Стайлзу. Мальчишка сгорбился у стены, дрожа и воняя страхом, отчаянием и злостью.

Сверху до Дерека доносилось громкое эхо голосов; они что-то планировали. Времени оставалось мало.

«Я не хочу умирать», - сказал Стайлз тихо. Сколько бы отваги в нем не было минуту назад, теперь она исчезла; Стайлз тяжело прислонился к стене их тюрьмы и безучастно рассматривал следы когтей на подоконнике. «Вряд ли отец успеет, во второй-то раз», - ого, пацан действительно в ужасе, если говорит это _Дереку_.  
.  
«Никто не хочет умирать», - отозвался Дерек. Он вытянул проржавевшие наручники, скорее чтобы чем-то себя занять, пользы от них все равно никакой. Стайлз не ответил.

«Мы мало разговаривали, перед тем как мама умерла. А после… - Стайлз внезапно замолк. - Какое-то время не разговаривали совсем. Он был хорошим отцом, не пойми меня неправильно. И сейчас есть. Но когда ты медленно и мучительно умирает твой любимый человек, часть тебя умирает тоже. Это как гангрена. Тебе приходится отрезать от себя кусок, чтобы спасти остальное».

«Но он пережил, - бросил Дерек. - И это переживет». Он не знал, почему так хотел, чтобы Стайлз признал их поражение. Возможно, отчасти верил, что если Стайлз смирится с поражением, он смирится тоже.

«Первые недели после ее смерти он не спал. Он ждал, пока я отправлюсь в кровать, а потом сидел на кухне с бутылкой виски и табельным пистолетом. У него был порядок – выпить, почистить пистолет, еще выпить, зарядить пистолет. - Стайлз поднял голову. Его взгляд, тяжелый и поблекший, встретился с дерековым. - Ты бы удивился, как хорошо слышно в пустом доме».

Дерек не нашелся, что ответить. Он кивнул. Для Стайлза все равно не было разницы, он смотрел вниз на свои руки и продолжал говорить.

«Сделал ли я что-нибудь? Спустился ли вниз, чтобы поговорить с ним ? Пошевелил я хоть пальцем, чтобы мой отец не разговаривал с магнумом и не прострелил себе голову?» 

Стайлз шевельнулся, внезапно и с неожиданной яростью, и Дереку потребовались все его рефлексы, чтобы не дать кулаку впечататься в каменную стену.

«Ты был ребенком», сказал Дерек, сжимая руку у него запястье. Лучшего утешения он не мог предложить , хоть и знал, что оно нисколько не утешает. «Это не твоя вина», - и он знал, что Стайлз _слышит_ ложь. Дерек и сам никогда в это не верил этим словам, едва ли он убедит кого—то другого.

«Для зрителей, которые смотрят нас из дома, ответ "нет"»,- ответил Стайлз, предпочтя проигнорировать Дерека и его слабые банальности. Он вывернулся из хватки и легко поднялся; Стайлз был сильнее, чем казался на вид. «Я не позволю этому повториться, так что _спаси_ нас, Дерек. Вытащи нас отсюда.

«Я не знаю, как», - сказал Дерек коротко. Та самая истина, от которой он бежал годами.

«Но ты можешь попробовать? - теперь Стайлз просил. - Примени какую-нибудь оборотничью магию, чтобы вытащить нас отсюда. Или я, я могу помочь. Просто _скажи мне, что делать_ ». Он впервые смотрел на Дерека так, словно у того были ответы на все вопросы. Дерек почти сожалел, что не знает ни одного.

«Это не одна из твоих историй, Стайлз, - проворчал он. «Здесь не будет ни спасения в последнюю минуту, ни второго шанса. Смирись.»

«Эта одна из твоих историй, - медленно ответил Стайлз. - И ты как раз играешь сцену смерти».

Он всегда забывал, что Стайлз на это способен; он провел столько времени, слушая, что тот говорит, что забыл, что он еще и смотрит.

«Я не играю ничего, - ответил он. - Просто так оно есть. Ты должен с этим смириться».

«Я не должен смиряться _ни с чем_ », - отозвался Стайлз. Он подвинулся ближе, пристально глядя на Дерека.

«Я знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать, - сказал Дерек ровно. - Это не поможет». Он ни хотел признаваться ни ему, ни самому себе, что оно помогало, совсем чуточку.

Стайлз смотрел на него пристально. «Ты мудак, - сказал он наконец. - Трусливый мудак».

«Разумеется, - легко отозвался Дерек. Он мог признать это, в конце концов. - Но разве я притворялся кем-то другим, Стайлз?»

«Значит, вот как, - бросил Стайлз презрительно. – Какое же ты создание ночи. Не могу поверить, что считал, будто тебя стоит бояться».

Дерек вскипел наконец, хотя знал, что не должен; Стайлз дразнил его, это было до смешного очевидно. Стайлз не возражал, впрочем, он даже не моргнул, когда Дерек его ударил. Он просто _остался стоять_ , улыбаясь свирепо, ярко и прекрасно, кровь сочилась из свежей ссадины на нижней губе. Дерек не мог отвести взгляд.

«Я ненавидел тебя», - небрежно признался Стайлз. Он осторожно высунул язык и моргнул, коснувшись им рассеченной губы. «И я боялся тебя. Но я всегда доверял тебе, Дерек. И я думаю, у тебя есть выбор».

Он шагнул вперед и схватился рукой за рубашку Дерека, рванул его к себе для поцелуя, в котором теперь было больше отчаяния, чем похоти. Дрожащий туман страха больше не окружал его. Стайлз пах железом, и дымом, и яростью, пах войной, и что-то внутри Дерека взревело в ответ: _время сражаться_.

«Решай», - сказал наконец Стайлз, слизывая кровь с губы. Это последнее, что он успел, прежде чем дверь слетела с петель.

И Дерек решил.


End file.
